FanChar: Gunma Core: MTAM9
Notice: This page is considered Non-Canon to the Gunma Series, until officially approved Canon by User: SonicKnucklesFan92. This page is just a nomination for a new concept for the developing Series. Multiple sections within this page may have to be modified/removed to fit the setting of the series IF it becomes canon. The creator of this page is perfectly fine however if it does not get approved or if it has to be modified/removed. '' ''Thank you. Please enjoy the page and the series. "Targets confirmed. Standby for engagement upon hostiles." - MTAM9 Operator Bio/Description The MTAM9 (Mobile Tactical Attack Mech 9) is just what you think it is, a Mobile Tactical Attack Mech. The Mech itself is moderately armored with Iron Plates (to serve as bonus armor) and Reinforced Steel (to serve as it's main armor) to give it at least decent mobility over the Battlefront. Designed and Manufactured by the Gunma Core (Mainly Combat Engineers and such) themselves, this Combat Mech was made to literally take down anything in it's path upon the ground, and sometimes the Skies. There are multiple weapon variations (which will be listed below) for the MTAM9, but the base (Original) design included Two 30-Millimeter Arm Cannons to take on Light/Moderately armored Vehicles, and Two Shoulder-mounted Laser Cannons which was designed to take on Infantry and sometimes Aircraft. The Mech itself is not Robotic, and it has to be manned by 1 Pilot (To move the mech) and 1 Operator (To aim and fire the weapons) in order for the Mech to be fully operational with deployed. Only trained Pilots/Operators are able to operate this Mech at it's fullest potential, while Non-trained personal will have a difficult time in operating the Mech. The Mech itself is only deployed if Vehicle Deployment upon the battlefield seems necessary upon engaging the current Rilux Threat. While useful against Vehicles and Infantry, it is vulnerable on multiple factors. Electronic Magnetic Pulses are able to disable the Mech for a set duration, while Armor-Piercing Weapons and Overwhelming Enemies can very much cause the Mech's downfall. However, it is still a big threat if this thing comes marching upon the Battlefront, and if your a hostile... Then you're dead. Basic Stats Country of Origin: Gunma Core Weapons: Two 30-Millimeter Arm Cannons, 2 Shoulder-mounted Laser Cannons (Base Design)/Depends on Variation. Armor: Moderate/Depends on Variation Shields: N/A/Depends on Variation Height: 45 Feet, 8 Inches Weight: 1.0 Tons/Depends on Variation Deployment: Offensive and Defensive Variations of the MTAM9 MTAM9: Original Design, and most commonly known of all of the MTAM9 Variations. MTAM9 Support: A Lighter version of the MTAM9, the Support Variation sacrifices Armor and Damage for Speed and Mobility. Also nicknamed the "MTAM9 Recon", as this variation is also used in Reconnaissance Missions, this variation is Lightly Armored, and only allows one Pilot and one Operator, and has less weapons than the Original. However: It is incredibly useful. Although only being armed with Two Light Laser Arm Cannons, the Mech also has a Mobile Shield Generator, which allows it to not only protect itself, but also nearby units, hence why it's called Support and not Recon. The Mech's shield generator is only Lightly Powerful, so it doesn't really hold out forever. The Mech is still the same height, but only weighs 945 Pounds due to it's light armor and lack of Weaponry. MTAM9 Heavy: A heavier version of the MTAM9, the Heavy Variation sacrifices Speed and Mobility for Armor and Damage. This variation is used mostly against heavily-defended positions, or entire waves of enemy forces. Unlike the Support, Original, and Anti-Air Variations, the Heavy requires 4 crew members. 1 pilot, 1 Co-pilot, and 2 Operators. Along with Heavy Armor, it is armed with Heavy Weaponry. Having Two Heavy Laser Cannons, Two Napalm Mortars, and a Torso-mounted Railgun (Which serves as it's ultimate attack/weapon), it is one deadly Mech you don't want to cross into the Battlefield. However, it is still slow and lacks mobility, so Fast weapons/opponents will be this Mech's downfall, along with EMPs and Armor-piercing Weapons, of course. The Mech, like the other variations, is the same height, but weights 1.9 Tons due to it's Heavy Armor and Weaponry. MTAM9 Anti-Air: This variation is used against enemy Aircraft and sometimes Infantry. Only 2 pilots on this mech are required. Being Moderately armored, it is armed with weaponry ideal to use against Aircraft. Having Two Shoulder-mounted SAMs (Surface to Air Missiles), along with Two High-velocity Laser Arm Cannons, that both serve as Anti Air Weapons. It also has a single-use "Mega Missile", which it launches a Large Missile from its back at a hostile target in the sky. The missile itself is able to disperse into 10 smaller Missiles that can hit multiple targets, or it can stay intact, to hit a larger target (This serves as it's ultimate attack/weapon). Being balanced in Mobility, Speed, and Armor, but lacking weapons to fight against Land Vehicles, it is one deadly Mobile Anti-Air mech. The mech itself is still weak to EMPs and Armor-piercing weapons, along with a vulnerability to Land Vehicle attacks. It is still the same height as the other mechs, and weights 1.6 Tons. MTAM9 Artillery: This (final) variation is used to bombard the enemy forces from far distances. Only 2 pilots on this mech are required. Being Moderately armored, it's weapons are ideal for use against targets from far distances. Armed with Two shoulder-mounted 30 Millimeter Napalm Artillery Cannons, and one Large 60 Millimeter Artillery Cannon (Serves as it's ultimate weapon/attack), which requires the Mech to entrench it's legs into the ground for it to Fire. Unlike the other variations, this Mech sacrifices it's Arm Cannons, for Mechanized Arms, so it may engage in Melee combat (However, it's not recommended). Similar to the Anti-Air, it is balanced in Mobility, Speed, and Armor, but it lacks weapons to fight against Aircraft. Again, the Mech is vulnerable against EMPs, Armor-piercing Weapons, and a vulnerability to Aircraft attacks. It is still the same height as the other mechs, and weights 1.75 Tons. Trivia Originally, there was supposed to be only one variation... but...... I kind of got over-creative with this thing. XD Each Mech has it's own disadvantages and advantages. So if you see the Four Variations upon the same battlefield, then the opponents will have a very difficult time. But that will also mean that the opponent has been inserted into a major Threat Level. The Artillery Variation of the MTAM9 is somewhat inspired from an Artillery Infantry Mech used by the Tau Empire within the Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War/Soulstorm game. Gallery Want to make some Art on this mech? Here ya Go. Category:Gunma Series Category:J.T.H's Characters Category:Gunma Characters Category:Vehicles